


Anything Can Happen

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never know what they can do until they try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Can Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/gifts).



> For LiveJournal comment fic meme.  
> Prompt--Anything can happen.

Murray lay on his little cot, his head in Cody’s lap, a cold washcloth on his forehead. His fever was holding steady at a hundred and three and he couldn’t sit up without becoming hopelessly dizzy, but the case still needed to be solved. He needed to get records from the police computer, which could be tricky even on a good day, but he couldn’t focus his eyes. Nick came in with an ice pack and Cody slipped it behind Murray’s neck.

“I can get up in a minute,” he murmured. “Just one minute.”

“No, you rest,” Cody said, turning the cloth to the cooler side.

“But—but we need—information.”

Nick sat down at his desk and looked at the screen Murray had been on when the fever hit.

“It looks like you were almost in, Boz. Can you tell me what to do?”

“Oh, yes. That’s a great idea, Nick. Just—just go really slow and don’t do _anything_ without—without instructions. If you mess up, we could get caught.”

“But no pressure, right?”

Cody rolled his eyes and Murray smiled weakly. Then he began to talk, leading Nick through the screens mostly by memory and asking when he wasn’t sure where they were. Nick was unusually careful with his typing and managed not to make his usual mistake of hitting delete or execute at the wrong moment. Slowly, excruciatingly, Nick got through to the previous day’s arrest reports and hit print. Murray relaxed in Cody’s arms as the dot matrix cranked out a long scroll of pages. By the time it was finished, he had gone to sleep.

“Wow, I did all that by myself,” Nick said proudly, pushing back from the desk.

“Quiet,” Cody whispered. “He’s finally asleep. And you didn’t exactly do it _all_ by yourself.”

“Yeah, okay, but it’s closest I’ve ever come. Maybe next time I can figure it out and not bother him.”

“Sure, and maybe when Murray’s feeling better, he’ll figure out how to fly your chopper.”

Nick winced, and then gave Cody an infuriating smile. “Hey, if I can run a computer, anything can happen.”


End file.
